I Hate Mondays
by Conspiraty
Summary: Marinette wakes up late thinking it's Monday, but she turns out to be completely wrong. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.
1. Chapter 1

_Penguin: A new one-shot is finally here! I haven't written a new one in a while! Let's move forward!_

* * *

Marinette was sleeping softly, her hair scattered on the pillow and her blanket messed up surrounding her. Tikki shot up from her sleeping spot and sat on Mari's head. "Marinette." Tikki said. "Mmm, five more minutes mom, I'm dreaming about Adrien." Mari whined.

"Marinette!" Tikki yelled in her ear. Mari still didn't hear and tossed around the bed. Tikki sighed and yelled in her loudest voice, "MARINETTE!"

Marinette shrieked and fell onto the floor. "Yes?" she muttered in pain. "It's 9:30 in the morning! You're gonna be late for class!" Tikki shouted. Mari's eyes widened in shock and she detangled herself from her blanket. _Dang it, it's Monday! I hate Mondays!_

Marinette quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. Her mom was making breakfast and Marinette grabbed 2 pieces of toast, scarfing them down. "Thank you for breakfast! Love you! Bye!" Marinette ran downstairs and Sabine looked in confusion.

Tom called out from the couch,"Want me to get her?" Sabine shook her head. "Nope, she'll realize her mistake this time."

Marinette crossed the street in a hurry and ran into the school. Marinette skidded to a stop and looked around her. "Why is it empty? I can't be that late!" Marinette cried out.

Then Marinette's eyes widened and she smacked her forehead in frustrated. She groaned and muttered, "Today is Saturday…isn't it?"

Back at her house, Tikki giggled as she ate a cookie. "I tricked Mari, I tricked Mari! I finally pulled off a prank! I can't wait to tell Plagg!"

* * *

 _Penguin: I know you guys think Tikki is sweet and innocent, but just this once, I wanted her to have a little mean streak! :D Everyone will eventually get a mean streak from time to time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Penguin: Hello everyone! So I have finally typed this sequel up, so I hope you enjoy! :D_

 _~Response to HCTG~_

 _Reginavvilla04: Thank you! I love you too~ I will! I don't starve, trust me xD_

 _~Responses to MHOS~_

 _Pinksakura271: Yeah, I don't to be on Halloween forever xD You will live, how else will you read my upcoming stories? :D Thank you! I hate clowns! Fucking bastards -.- I always knew you were! I'm going to combine it with SweetWolfXD's idea simply because I'm saving the best for last xD_

 _BunnyJCai22: Well Marinette needs to know how to defend herself :D_

 _Jokermask18: Thank you!_

 _SweetWolfXD: I'm using it for the last chapter._

 _~Responses to A Lost Love~_

 _Reginavilla04: Adrien, you have a fan comment._

 _Adrien: I was devastated to hear that we lost the baby… but I also was thinking that now Marinette and I could have more sexy time ~wriggles eyebrows~_

 _Penguin: ~smacks his arm~ Pervert._

 _Adrien: Owwie! I'm a guy, what do you expect? D;_

 _BunnyJCai22: It's okay to cry xD_

 _Mk, let's get to the sequel~_

* * *

Tikki and Plagg watch Marinette run back upstairs and Marinette yells, "Tikki! How could you prank me like that?! I rushed this morning for no reason!"

Tikki giggled and pointed at Plagg. "It's Plagg's fault! He made me do it!" Plagg gasps loudly. "I did not! You told me that you were going to prank Marinette! I just went along with it!" Marinette narrowed her eyes at them. "It was NOT funny."

Tikki and Plagg looked at each other and laughed, snickering and giggled. Marinette tapped her foot in annoyance as she waited for them to stop laughing. Tikki and Plagg eventually stopped laughing and sat back up.

"Okay Marinette, we won't do it again, we're sorry." Tikki said. "BUT IT WAS YOUR FAULT THOUGH." Plagg yelled at Tikki. "Just take the blame and be quiet." Tikki replied. Plagg grumbled and crossed his little arms. "Got no respect." Plagg mumbled. Marinette looked at Plagg in anger. "What was that Plagg?"

Plagg's eyes widened. "Nothing your highness, I'm sorry." Plagg said, bowing down to her repeatedly.

"I'm going back to bed now." Marinette replied in annoyance, plopping back onto the bed and falling asleep. Plagg looked at Tikki and grinned. "That prank was hilarious!" Tikki smiled. "I learned from the best, didn't I?"

Plagg froze and he giggled nervously. "I'm the best? Tikki, don't say things that aren't true now."

Tikki grinned. "But that's true! You know exactly how to do it! I'm impressed!" Plagg laughed nervously and passed out, fainting on the table. Tikki started to shake him. "Plagg? Plagg?!" Tikki shouted.

* * *

 _Penguin: Sorry that it's short, but I didn't have much inspiration for this sequel xD Goodnight!_


End file.
